stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
April 2002
Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Industry, Legal, Media, Police, Politics, Street, Underworld The violence in and around the area continues to gather pace, with more and more incidents being reported each day despite the best efforts of both Castelan and a number of outside agencies. Local government continues to pour more and more money into the area in an effort to try and combat the problem, but the rot continues to set in. Indeed, the problem has become so prolific that it appears that both the Gambino’s and the Sandernacht Group have withdrawn from the area because of its uncivilised nature. The only businesses in the city to be currently prospering from the troubles are those within the legal profession, who are seeing their case loads increase as they are asked by the city to help with both the prosecution and defence of those being charged. Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Transport Local businesses continue to be hit by the ever growing unrest around Newcastle, after a number of transportation firms, couriers and taxi companies refused to operate in the area for fear of attack. The local bus company continues to operate in the area, but have had to reduce the number of services after Castelan insisted that a member of their force be present on all buses entering the vicinity. Coupled with the general sense of unease in the area, it seems likely that businesses will continue to go into liquidation or simply cease trading in order to weather out the storm until someone is able to do something about the situation. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Politics Given the high degree of development taking place outside of Newcastle, some have begun to speculate as to whether the current crime spree in the area has been engineered in order to deflate the value of land. This would allow for a large-scale company to buy the land cheap in order to develop. This was last seen in the area during the late nineties, when the Nakara group redeveloped much of the north of the city. However, given the current heat also being felt by one Sean Bowden and his subsequent “collapse due to stress”, others have speculated that Mr. Bowden could be moving out of politics and into property development in the near future. Street, Underworld Things continue to be quite on the streets of the city as the violence around Newcastle and the presence of G8 Suppress continues to place focus on any suspicious or criminal activities in the city. Meanwhile, both the Gambino’s and the Sandernacht Group continue their unofficial cease-fire, with neither group either willing or able to commit to the type of full-scale war seen during the latter months of last year. Rumours persist that a third, as yet unidentified, group may be trying to muscle into the area, but are so far unconfirmed. Legal, Media, Police, Street, Underworld The number of successful prosecutions in the city continues to grow, furthering rumours that Castelan have successfully managed to infiltrate one or more of the gangs. Indeed, even those on the wrong side of the law seem to have taken notice, with the number of “persons” turning up hole-punched on the rise as the criminal element continues to close shop. Indeed, anyone who seems to considering a career amongst the underworld would be ill advised as the focus of attention is making it difficult for all but the most subtle to operate. Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Media, Transport Work continues on the construction of the monorail system, with the focus currently on the Hanley area and the six towers at the heart of the Phoenix Project. The project has been quickly passed by all associated government bodies in a hope to alleviate the stress on the city’s ageing transport system, although no plans have yet been made in order to link it to existing rail and road services. Meanwhile the towers continue to be a success, with visitor numbers continuing to grow, perhaps as a result of the decrease in those choosing to go out in Newcastle given the current troubles being experienced there. Church, Finance, Media, Occult Church attendance has continued to rise over the Easter period, as many seek solace from the city’s current problems. Others are attributing the increase in spirituality within the city as the need to find an answer to the un-ending chaos of modern life. Foremost amongst these are the growing members of The Church of the Saint Preserved, a church who may have links to the Amish religion although this as yet to be confirmed. Unsurprisingly, little is known about the church given its shunning of modern technology and society, although it is thought that there are fewer that twenty members at present in the Stoke-on-Trent area. Health, High Society, Media, University Research continues by Keele University into the early Roman settlement found during the excavation of foundations for its new medical block. The settlement was only found due to the diligence of the university’s archaeological department, who insisted that the site be checked prior to construction. Construction has been postponed until Professors from both universities are sure as to the status of the finds and as to whether the site needs to be preserved intact. Occult Can it ever be justified for Black to go first? Bureaucracy, Health, High Society, Media, University Research continues into the ongoing flu problem that is now affecting a large proportion of the city’s population. It is thought that as many as forty-percent of the population may be infected, although the strain is not thought to be as virulent as that which killed a dozen people at the end of the last academic year. Despite this, the problem remains a threat to the city, with funds being diverted away from other areas in case the problem increases in severity once again. Of interest to those researching the problem is the fact that it now seems to have left the majority of the student population, leading to speculation that they may have changed their lifestyle behaviour in order to deal with the problem. Church, Health, Occult Church hospices have been criticised for turning away individuals in recent weeks. All the individuals appeared to bear the same disease or diseases, although the exact nature remains unknown. Of particular concern was the fact that the disease seemed to have a wide range of affects, from external haemorrhaging through to the loss of speech. All parties involved have stated that the individuals in question were refused entry for the safety of the other inhabitants. High Society, Media, Politics After a month convalescing, Sean Bowden once again emerged into to appear at a fundraising dinner. Mr. Bowden looked in good health considering his recent troubles and stated that he was hoping to return to active politics in the near future. Health, High Society, Media, Police, Street Local socialite Margaret Barker was found dead in her mid town apartment from what appears to be a massive Heroin overdose. Ms. Barker was a regular attendant at parties in the city. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics, Transport Emergency plans have had to be implemented following the collapse of a number of mining tunnels in the Stoke-on-Trent area. Many of the mines have been allowed to fall into disrepair since the collapse of the coal industry in the area and it was only a matter of time before their state became of concern to the local economy. Initial measures will include for the transportation of land fill from outside of the city in order to begin filling the mines, a process that some say will lead to further trouble when the methane contained rises to the surface. Church, Health, Media, Occult The number of abnormal births has risen over the last twelve months to above the national average. For the most part the abnormalities are none life threatening and of a cosmetic nature. Whilst some have speculated that the figures merely show a slight deviation from the norm, others have begun to wonder whether it is indicative of other problems within the city, such as the increased number of drug users and the continually rising stress levels. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics Plans have been submitted for the redevelopment of the archology in Kidsgrove. The development fell into disrepair following the collapse of the Nakara Group during the late nineties. The archology was only able to sustain itself through the funding of the Nakara Group and as subsequently required a great deal of work in order to maintain its technology. This, coupled with the need to connect further into the city’s infrastructure following the expansion of its internal population, has lead to the current situation.